Plague of the Sith
by shinragod
Summary: A year before the events of 'The Force Awakens'; the planet destroyer the First Order dubbed the 'Starkiller' has had its completion hindered by Resistance forces. To counter the attacks, Supreme Leader Snoke now demands retrieval of lost plans to a deadly biological weapon devised by The Sith. First Order troops are now dispatched to find the missing plans on the planet Bu'thul.
1. The Boarding Party

STAR WARS

PLAGUE OF THE SITH

A stalemate lies in the middle of intergalactic conflict. Although THE FIRST ORDER

is near completion of the ominous Starkiller, RESISTANCE forces

continue to impede its progress.

In an attempt to strike back at the RESISTANCE, Supreme Leader Snoke orders

recovery of the plans to a secret biological weapon.

A deadly widespread virus said to have been devised by the legendary Sith.

Through their spies, the RESISTANCE also know of this lethal agent and its location.

They now battle FIRST ORDER forces over the lawless planet of Bu'thul, where the plans

to the weapon await for either side to reclaim them…

The silent majesty of the First Order starship _KAISER II_ was interrupted by loud laserblasts that struck the left side of its stern as it glided over the planet Bu'thul. For firing upon it was the Resistance cruiser _THE TRAILBLAZER_ , trying to inflict as much damage as it could despite being only a third the size of the Order's starship. They seemed hopelessly outclassed; but their determination and will to keep fighting against all odds is what kept them going. They carried the very same fighting spirit that the Rebel Alliance had with them prior when they eventually triumphed over the former Galactic Empire.

But the First Order also carried with them the steadfast will and resilience of the Galactic Empire. They would not surrender to a pitiful band of opposing forces so easily. Yet both sides were after one thing; plans to the biological man-made virus. Either side would have wanted to get their hands on it; but the First Order desired it more. Supreme Leader Snoke sought it fit to inflict massive casualties on the Resistance and their growing number of allies across the galaxy for delaying the completion of the Starkiller: the planet-sized weapon capable of destroying entire planets by the many in a single shot. Failure to retrieve the plans to the virus was not an option for either side.

Both ships exchange turbo laser cannon fire after fire. Both ships took some damage; and it wasn't long until the ship's docking bays sounded their alarms calling all available fighter pilots to their respecting Starfighters. Within moments, blue and black X-Wings shot out of the Resistance cruiser like birds freed from their cages. The First Order responded by launching their Tie Fighters and Interceptors from their own docking bays as well. Between turbo laser fire and defending vital points of the ship; the fighters from both sides exchanged blows weaving past one another and around the two large starships. It was difficult to tell which side had the upper hand. Both Tie fighter and X-Wing alike were being blown out of the sky; their debris falling like fiery little comets onto the planet below. The _Kaiser II_ 's sheer size made it hard to bring down; but _The Trailblazer's_ small size made it more difficult to hit. A newer strategy was called for to help end this seemingly endless battle. The Order made their first move.

-The Boarding Party-

Rushing down the hallway with alarms blaring and echoing throughout the _KAISER II_ , a platoon of well over twenty-eight First Order troops were running in unison towards the docking bay. Their pale dark eyed emotionless helmets masked their mixed emotions among the ranks. Emotions ranging from fear, to excitement, to utter bewilderment. Among those who felt the prong of excitement was a female trooper; her helmet hiding her determined look just as well as her short fiery red hair. Her operating number was 0511A. But everyone simply referred to her as "Osha." So named because when writing down her number; the 5 looked like an 'S' and the two 'I's looked like an 'H' when combined. She was also one of the few troopers to be given a nickname among the rabble as she was one of the few female troopers within her unit. Most female soldiers of the First Order were either high ranking officers or home station supervisors. Being physically adept in her training but not the most technical person, the Order decided she was best suited for doing the dangerous grunt work of First Order ground troops. That meant putting her out in the front lines where Resistance members or locals trying to defend themselves would no doubt fire at her. But she had done it many times before and emerged alive. As she kept pace with the rest of her similarly uniformed comrades, she thought to herself; 'How will it be any different this time?'

As they entered the docking bay and stopped in formation, their platoon leader Captain Blanc barked his orders through his helmet resting on his right blue shoulder pad. "Check all blasters before boarding!" He shrieked. All First Order troops followed the command and then awaited further instruction. "Port arms!" He began. All troops held their blasters at port arms as instructed. And with a motion of his hand, Captain Blanc urged them to follow as he ran toward the Troop Carrier. "Move out!" He cried. The entire platoon of First Order troops followed him towards the Carrier. Osha loved holding the blaster close to her chest as she ran. It somehow connected to her heart which gave her a sudden rush of adrenaline that more than prepared her to face the dangers that lied ahead. She then saw Captain Blanc entering the Carrier with two additional special Troopers flanking him. The first five lines of troops ahead of Osha boarded and took their positions. Before she knew it, she was among them, and waited in formation as the Carrier doors closed behind her. Almost instantaneously, the Carrier lifted off the ground shifting some of the troopers slightly off balance. The engine roared making a loud hum and vibrated throughout the ship. The vibrations seemed to sync in rhythm with Osha's own heart as she anticipated flying through the outer space dogfights towards the Resistance ship. Outside she heard that all too familiar howl of Tie Fighters. Four Tie Fighters and two Interceptors were escorting the Troop Carrier as it flew out of the docking bay towards _THE TRAILBLAZER_. The approach was anything but a smooth one.

As was anticipated, Resistance ships soon spotted the Troop Carrier heading towards _THE TRAILBLAZER_. While most still concentrated on the _KAISER II_ , quite a few of them began to make their way towards the Carrier. Two of the escorting Tie Fighters engaged the oncoming Resistance X-Wings. The Tie Fighters managed to down two of the X-Wings through some fancy maneuvering. However, one of the X-Wings got past them and shot down one of the escorting Interceptors. The other Interceptor flew off from the Carrier and retaliated; destroying the X-Wing as it tried to fly away from its earlier kill. The attacking X-Wings stopped coming. One of the two Tie Fighters that broke off from the Carrier made it back to the formation as did the Interceptor. The other Tie fighter; well casualties were always to be expected in these dangerous missions. The cargo onboard the Carrier was far more important than the lives of a few Tie pilots. They neared one of the exposed passenger transport doors on _THE TRAILBLAZER_. No other X-Wings came to stop them as all other Tie Fighters not part of the escort mission kept them busy. Within moments, the Carrier lined up side by side perfectly to the door. The Carrier then opened up its own passenger door to which the onboard troops now faced the entry way into _THE TRAILBLAZER_. The two troops that joined Captain Blanc rushed over to it with their ion torches blazing. They awaited further instruction.

Captain Blanc faced his platoon. "This is a sabotage mission." He yelled. "We are to destroy the Resistance ship from within. We will not be taking any prisoners! If you see a Resistance member, shoot him or her on site!" Captain Blanc then called his troops to attention. With that he gave out the next order. "Set all blasters to 'Fire'!" All his troops did so accordingly. Captain Blanc then faced the two troops with the ion torches, and gave them the signal to begin their own task. Lighting up the torches, they burned through the Resistance fighter's transport doors; sparks and smoke flying wildly around them. When the door finally melted away, a loud clap of thunder seemed to resonate through the thick smoke. The Resistance ship was breached and the First Order troops were now free to enter. Captain Blanc then signaled his men to follow him through. "MOVE OUT!" he yelled. They all followed Captain Blanc through the smoke and found themselves in the hallways of the Resistance ship.

As the platoon ran through the corridor, Resistance troops soon appeared from behind the corners of the hall. With their blasters pointed at the upcoming Order troops, they proceeded to engage in combat to disperse of the boarding party. "Open fire!" yelled Captain Blanc. The First Order troops immediately fired at the Resistance, killing at least three or four within the first few minutes. The Resistance dropped only about two Order troops within the corridor; but their panic written faces and shaky hands made it difficult for them to make precise hits. The platoon was upon them like an unstoppable tidal wave. One unfortunate Resistance member just froze in horror as five Order troops passed him without a glance, until one troop behind them noticed he was still alive and shot him dead. The Resistance fighter pilots had proven their bravado out in the lethal dogfights still raging on in space. But the security team on the ship were proving to be pathetic. Order troops continued to gun down more frightened Resistance security guards. Osha herself shot down quite a few of them as she raced alongside her comrades towards their main objective. "Captain Blanc!" a voice called out. It was one of the troops pointing to a main screen in the navigational room of the ship that they now occupied. Captain Blanc looked at the screen without a word awaiting the troop's response. "The power core is located just a few corridors down from our location." "Are the thermal detonators ready?" Captain Blanc asked as if he was changing the subject. "Yes sir!" The trooper responded. Captain Blanc then turned to face his platoon as they stopped to await his orders. "Alright!" He yelled. "I need Bravo Team to go with the two men in charge of the detonators and follow them to the power core. Protect them at all costs and cut down any resistance you meet along the way."

Bravo Team consisted of ten highly skilled troopers. One of which happened to be Osha. Osha's marksmanship was usually considered very superb, hence why she was part of this vital operation. Captain Blanc personally chose her to be part of the team that was in charge of escorting the most important members of extremely dangerous and near suicidal missions. Though the Resistance security team fell easily, they suspected that the real elite forces were guarding the ship's vital power core. Captain Blanc and the remaining platoon would be in charge of diverting their attention away from Bravo team as they made their way to the core and set up the thermal detonators. Eagerness thumped away within Osha's heart as she joined the other nine troopers of Bravo Team encircling the two troops with the thermal detonators. Should one of these troops fall, members of Bravo Team would have to carry the detonators themselves, and thus make them more susceptible targets to Resistance forces. Osha wasn't going to let this happen. She was always willing to prove to her fellow troops just how capable she was at disposing enemy forces. And truth be told, she knew she was showing off and didn't mind anyone watching her being a little fancy. Especially Captain Blanc, who she seemed the most eager to impress. She always enjoyed being under his leadership; as he was a man who was a superb tactician and a top notch organizer. Every mission she had been on with him always resulted in success. She was about to escort the team with the same mentality in her mind that success was guaranteed again.

Captain Blanc gave the orders to move out and the entire platoon ran down the corridor towards the room where the power core was stationed. Bravo Team was nestled near the center of the platoon with the two vital troops being the very nexus of it. As soon as they got closer to the power core; their suspicions proved to be correct. The Resistance's most elite security defenses were awaiting them as they guarded the core. It was time for Osha to prove her value to the troops again.


	2. The Power Core

-The Power Core-

Captain Blanc ordered his troops to open fire on the Resistance forces. They were using stationary plasma turret guns while they hid behind the built in ray shields. The ray shields did their job to deflect enemy fire; but all it would take is for a troop to get around to where the operator would be exposed enough to get a good shot at him. About three of these turrets were lined up against the wall and just meters away from the door where the power core was behind it. The turret gunners continued to fire as other armed Resistance fighters swarmed near the door firing off their blaster. There was well over forty of them. Forty against twenty-six. And there was no real place to take cover; so Captain Blanc had to unshoulder his grenade launcher and began firing at the Resistance fighters by the turrets. One round managed to pick off a good four of them. But the charge time between rounds being fired was about ten seconds. And within seconds, three more First Order troops fell to Resistance fire. Two other troops armed with launchers rushed to Captain Blanc's side and fired off their own volley. Both shots took out at least eleven Resistance fighters. But the turret gunners were still firing and remained unscathed by the ray shields.

Osha joined the front line where the first three troops were felled as they continued to guard the special troops carrying the thermal detonators. The plasma firing turrets were already cutting them down swiftly. Eight more troops were blasted by the turrets; and another shot took out another two. Now the platoon was cut in half. As effective as the launchers were at picking off Resistance fighter after Resistance fighter cutting down their forty strong army to just twenty-three; something had to be done about those turrets. Osha continued to fire hoping to squeeze around one of them. As she stared one down aiming at her; she used her agility to roll to the right of it as it fired. The recoil gave her the window of opportunity she needed. As quickly as she stopped she was within range of the exposed turret gunner, she aimed her blaster and fired. Perfect shot! The gunner was down. But that didn't go without notice by one of the Resistance fighters still alive. He quickly dropped his blaster and took over to operate the turret. And the ray shields were still up and functional; not even Captain Blanc's grenade rounds were damaging it in anyway. Quickly rolling back into formation she continued to help pick off more Resistance fighters. Another one of her comrades had just fallen to Resistance fire. Numbers were down to twelve. The Resistance had the advantage only by about twenty; but those turrets were still going to be fully operational unless they picked them all off. And it wasn't going to be long until reinforcements arrived. She wondered if Captain Blanc was going to call for back up and send in another suicidal squad to assist them. That would take too long. She did what she could and continued to put her expert marksmanship to work. She managed to down three more Resistance fighters since she rejoined the group. Though she felt she could do more to help get to the power core; she was nevertheless doing a fine job at performing her duties.

Suddenly the odds tipped in the Resistance's favor. The second turret gunner fired at the two troops carrying the thermal detonators. They both fell dropping the precious cargo. Only one wasn't stirring. Osha looked behind to see the other one struggle to his feet as the other lied dead. Without Captain Blanc giving an order to replace the other troop, Osha rushed to the detonators and began assisting the other trooper. Three of the remaining troops arrived to guard them. At this moment, Captain Blanc's last round managed to pick off the last two Resistance fighters. Now only three were left and they were firing the nearly impenetrable turrets. Captain Blanc then rushed over to where Osha was assisting the other trooper. "Osha!" He yelled. Osha turned to face him. "Think you can take out those three gunners?" Osha blinked in amazement under helmet. "Me sir?" She asked. "Yes…I think so." "I'll stay here with the detonators!" Captain Blanc said as he forced his hand onto the handle Osha was carrying them with. "You do what you did before and clean out those gunners!" He continued. 'He noticed!' Osha thought to herself. He had noticed that fancy little maneuver she did to get around that one turret. Now she had to do it three times and the Captain was putting his full trust in her that she could do it again. "Yes sir!" she replied. She then rushed out to the fray.

The two troops with the grenade launchers were at least making things more difficult for the gunners to wipe out the platoon. But still, no significant damage had been made to the turrets. One round fell right by the gunner on the third turret. Smoke began to cloud his vision but he prepared for his next round. But just as he was about to; a laser blast struck him in the side of the head. Instantly he limped over the side dead. A new gunner had replaced him; but not by the Resistance. It was Osha who replaced him and who had killed him in the first place. She had decided the best course of action was to operate the gun turret and aim it at the gunners of the remaining two. As the turret turned cautiously towards them she noticed they were still greatly distracted by the remaining troop platoon. And when she lined up her shot, they noticed too late. Osha fired the turret and completely obliterated the remaining two. The turrets burst into flames and the Resistance gunners were blown away, bursting into flames and letting out one final scream. All was clear.

"Let's move!" Captain Blanc shouted as he noticed what Osha had done. He then assisted the other trooper carrying the detonator cargo. Osha saw the two coming towards; followed by the two troopers with the grenade launchers, and the remaining seven of her platoon. Osha then watched as one of the troopers scrambled the access code to the door and caused it to open. She rushed in to join the remaining group as they neared the power core. It stood like a giant sleek chrome cylinder; guarded by a blue ray shield. The same troop who descrambled the code to the door was now descrambling the control panels to the core. Captain Blanc and the other trooper set the cargo down. He ordered one of the remaining troops to man the abandoned still functional turret and fire at any Resistance members coming to stop them. As he waited for the troop who was descrambling the code, Captain Blanc walked up to Osha. He nodded at her. "Well done." He said, although it was a flat compliment. "Although we now only have one turret left. They could have been useful in taking down any approaching Resistance fighters." Osha bit her lip under her helmet. She was hoping for a little more praise, but deep down she knew he was right. Captain Blanc could sense her disappointment and decided to reassure her a little. "Still, that was quite a display of marksmanship." Osha cracked a smile under her helmet. "Thank you." She said quietly. "Sir!" A sudden voice barked out. Captain Blanc then headed over to a trooper looking down at his wrist communicator. "Yes what is it?" Captain Blanc asked. "Motion scanners picking up multiple Resistance fighters heading down from the North. They're about five kilometers away!" Captain Blanc looked down at the troop descrambling the shield code. "Are you almost finished?" he demanded. "Nearly there sir!" The trooper responded. "We got about five minutes before reinforcements arrive!" Captain Blanc said harshly. "They'll be coming here and blocking off our exit route soon!" "Finished!" The trooper exclaimed. The blue ray shield that protected the core no longer was visible. Captain Blanc then barked at all available troops to grab the thermal detonators and start planting them around the power core and the control panels to it. About six of them grabbed thermal detonators. Four the troops planted the detonators around the power core while the other two placed them at vital points on the control panel. They then awaited for Captain blanc to give the signal. As he did, the troops then activated the detonators. They were programmed to respond to the press of a button from within the _Kaiser II_. Captain Blanc then spoke into his comm-link to the ship and informed them that the detonators were armed. The message was relayed back to him that they had three minutes before detonation. Immediately, Captain Blanc ordered his troops to fall back and all of them followed in suit down the hallway where they came from.

"Sir!" The trooper with the motion scanner cried out. "The Resistance are coming right behind us!" Immediately Captain Blanc gave the signal to the rear trooper carrying the grenade launcher to ready another round. Around the corner of his eye, Resistance fighters started firing. The trooper launched his round and it exploded in front of the Resistance, killing well over eight of them and blinding the others in a haze of smoke. Captain Blanc rounded the bend to where he and his platoon first boarded _The Trailblazer_. He then stood by the doorway with another grenade launching troop as he ordered the rest of them to board the carrier. As four piled in, Osha followed them inside along with two more. And not a moment too soon, as Resistance forces rounded the bend and began firing. They managed to hit the other trooper with the grenade launcher as he fell dead. But Captain Blanc managed to fire off his round killing and distracting more Resistance fighters in the process. He then hopped on board the carrier as the last one inside. Immediately after he was on board, he gave commands to the pilot to close the hatch and take off. The pilot did so. As he closed the hatch, he also detached from the side of _The Trailblazer_ and flew onwards towards the _Kaiser II_. All was notably less chaotic outside. It appeared that both sides' ships had returned to their docking bays. The First Order had received the message of successfully planting the detonators on the power core and the Resistance had realized their success as well. As the carrier neared the _Kaiser II_ 's docking bay, a blinding flash of light blared through the narrow slit of the carrier door. Something had exploded outside. Osha knew what had just happened. They had set of the thermal detonators as planned, and the Resistance ship they had boarded was destroyed from the inside out. She then felt a sudden jolt beneath her feet that shook her a bit. As she steadied herself, the carrier doors opened. They had landed inside the _Kaiser II_. Captain Blanc then ordered his men out of the carrier; including Osha. As she walked off the carrier and found her remaining comrades gather, she noticed everyone was looking out of the docking bay doors. There were exhilarating cheers and fists raised high the air, some of which were clasping blasters. She walked over to join them and saw what they were all excited about.

It was _The Trailblazer_ , the Resistance ship she had just been on and helped destroy. It was completely engulfed in fire as bits and pieces of it began to fly off. It was plummeting down towards the planet of Bu'Thul. Watching it fall towards the planet was like watching a regular vessel just sink into the ocean. As she continued to watch it fall, she saw it glow brighter and brighter as the atmosphere caused it to burn up even more. She continued watching as the other members of the _Kaiser II_ continued to hail its destruction. She felt like joining in with the rest of the crowd but she just stood there watching as its flicker began to dim behind the heavy gray clouds of the planet. Watching the burning ship of her enemies gave her a sense of victory and also gave her a bit of uneasiness. This was a particularly dangerous and suicidal mission she was on; she had just come to realize that in its fullness. So many of her fellow troops were killed, more so than any other mission she had been on with Captain Blanc. She was just letting the brevity of the original mission objective to retrieve the plans to the Sith-made virus sink in. She just kept staring at it until she could see the burning ship no more. The jubilance of the _Kaiser II_ died down, and after a moment she silently turned away from the docking bay doors along with everyone else and walked towards Captain Blanc and the remainder of her platoon.


	3. Reassigned

-Reassigned-

Osha noticed that Captain Blanc was talking heatedly with Admiral Hara, the female officer in charge of dispatching the platoon to board _The Trailblazer_. Although both maintained military composure, it was obvious to Osha that Captain Blanc was more upset by whatever it was Admiral Hara had told him. She stood by only a few yards away from them, acting as if she was awaiting Captain Blanc's command to check her blaster and remove her helmet. She began to pick up the continuation of their conversation. "I've lost well over nineteen of my troops already!" Captain Blanc protested. "We must wait for reinforcements before beginning the descent onto Bu'Thul." "The Supreme Leader will not tolerate such delays" Admiral Hara said coldly. "I'm ordering you to take your remaining platoon and join Lieutenant Saris and his men to begin your descent onto Bu'Thul." Captain Blanc nodded and Admiral Hara just continued to stare at him blankly and icily. Even underneath that emotionless helmet of his, she could sense he was not taking any sort of pleasure from this order. "Anything else you wish to speak freely to me Captain?" Admiral Hara asked. Captain Blanc just shrugged his shoulders, but then mustered up some last minute courage before Admiral Hara would make leave. "With all do respect ma'am…" He began "The Resistance has cut down too many men to make a full search for what the Supreme Leader wants to be possible. We should send out a scouting party before…" "No such thing shall happen!" Admiral Hara barked. "We've already informed The Supreme Leader of the enormous battle that took place between us and the Resistance. He is aware of the casualties….but he will not accept them as excuses. We are to begin the search party immediately! The briefing will commence in thirty minutes. Have your men ready by then Captain!" Captain Blanc stood tall and took the order while hiding his disgust. "Yes ma'am!" He replied. With that, Captain Hara promptly turned around and proceeded down the hallway from the docking bay. It was then that Captain Blanc turned and noticed Osha standing there.

Captain Blanc walked up to her. He could easily spot her amongst the rest of the troops. He recognized her from her figure and posture as his "Golden Girl" of the platoon. "It's alright…." He motioned to Osha. "You can remove your helmet." Osha did as Captain Blanc said and removed the helmet revealing her smooth pale skin. Her short yet flowing red hair slowly descended down the back of her neck in crimson red strands. Her green cat like eyes stared directly into Captain Blanc's dark visor of his helmet. She licked her lightly colored lips slightly as she waited for what the captain had to say to her. "You must've heard what me and the admiral were discussing" Captain Blanc began. "Yes Sir…" Osha finally said. Her voice was that of unsure confidence with mild timidity; but still strong enough to indicate she was indeed a fighter. "So…" the Captain nonchalantly said "You know what this means right?" "I…Have a feeling Sir…" Osha started. She did indeed know what it meant from what she gathered from the conversation between the captain and the admiral. The Captain gave off an uneasy chuckle. He then decided to break the tension by removing his helmet. Pulling it off his head revealed a middle aged man with rough slightly brown skin, hazelnut eyes, light grey hair, and a discernable scar running down his right eye. He cracked a smile revealing his very slightly yellow teeth. "You have the feeling then that you are being reassigned" He said holding his helmet to his right said. "I believe that's what you and the admiral were talking about Sir." Osha said cautiously. Sounding professional before a man she admired was never easy for her. "It is" Captain Blanc replied curtly. "You will be coming with us on the recovery mission that is for certain." Although she could feel a pang of disappointment and anxiousness. She knew how important the mission was and had felt its weight prior. But until this point, she was only concerned about Captain Blanc's safety. Now she would be also concerned for her own. "I will do as I am ordered Sir!" Osha replied as best she could. Of course the way it came out sounded like she was doing so against her will. She looked down a bit feeling embarrassed.

Then Captain Blanc plucked her chin a bit with a light touch of his finger. "Hey" he continued. "Don't let it get you down. We pull this mission off and I can assure you only great things will await you." Osha managed to crack a smile. Captain Blanc was always true to his word and always treated her with upmost respect. It was rare for a First Order officer to treat members of his company that way. Of course Captain Blanc wasn't brought into the First Order like most other troops including Osha were, being stolen from their families at a young age and being forced into combat. He came in on his own accord and was trying to climb his way to the top chain of command to hopefully one day implement a new way the Order would treat their troops. He didn't like seeing his own men get destroyed, even though he always knew it was inevitable. Having Osha as a part of his team helped him hold onto hope as he had witnessed firsthand how impressive she was in combat. She was proof that the way of treating troops with respect would produce more efficient results.

"I have always been impressed with how you handle situations…" Captain Blanc continued. "In spite of your occasional recklessness…" Osha nodded. "Yes Sir..." She replied. "I'm sure with your experience and abilities…" He continued "We will complete this mission quickly and successfully." "Thank you Sir…" Osha said. She was flattered but only gave off a slight smile. She didn't want to seem too enthusiastic in front of anyone else giving off the aura that she was playing favorites. "Well I don't want to waste anymore of what little time you have" Captain Blanc continued scratching the back of his head. "Meet me and the rest of the troops in the briefing room in twenty minutes. Go do what you need to do right now, because more than likely we're moving out immediately after the briefing." "Yes Sir!" Osha replied firmly. "Very good!" Captain Blanc replied. "No need to check your blaster, but have it with you when you come. Dismissed." With that Captain Blanc turned around and walked down the same hallway Admiral Hara came through, leaving Osha alone with only a few troops and First Order officers walking to and fro.

Osha went on over to a small alcove near the docking bay. She took out a small disc-shaped object from her waist pack. This was a device used to transmit holographic messages. She was making a call to someone she knew outside of her unit. Someone who was neither an ally or enemy to the First Order. After pressing a few buttons, Osha waited a few moments before she received a beep from the disc that her transmission was being received. Soon a light blue grainy but still clear figure appeared standing on top of the disc. It was an elderly old woman wearing a light brown robe and a curious hairstyle. It was a sort of "bun" style that was coming back in popularity, particularly among the older generations of women who remembered the heroic actions of the Rebel Alliance freedom fighter Princess Leia. Although she only wore it because every other woman was. The elderly woman with the curious hairstyle was Nanaan Veeru. But Osha always called her "Nan" as a sort of endearment. She had met "Nan" on the planet Dantooine when she succumbed to a serious illness. Osha had been separated from her company and was staggering around the Dantooine wilderness hoping to find them. She then passed out as the sickness took hold. It was Nanaan who found her as she was picking wild mushrooms. Taking her in, she nursed Osha back to health and the two began forming a small bond. Ever since she rejoined her group, Osha would make infrequent visits to Nanaan. Although Nanaan knew she was a member of the First Order, she did not believe them to be as evil as the Galactic Empire. She had no real love for the Rebel Alliance either, as their previous struggle to maintain order after the Empire's fall disappointed a great many people. Nanaan remained neutral; and viewed Osha as a sign that The Order's troops were not as sadistic as the Empire's previous Stormtroopers. But she was also living in this little world of naivety because Osha never told her about the horrors the Order would commit sometimes. Then again, Osha only believed she was doing right in her mind.

"Hi Nan!" Osha said, her expression turning from serious to more cheerful and child-like. "Annie?" Nanaan asked. "Oh Annie…I'm so glad you called." She called Osha "Annie" after her deceased daughter Anne. She viewed Osha as the daughter she lost and reclaimed. "I am looking forward to your visit as soon as you come back tomorrow" Nanaan continued. Osha could only look down with a half crooked smile and a look of slight disappointment. Nanaan looked at her with concern. "Oh…Is something the matter?" She asked. Osha managed to look up and give off a rather half-hearted grin. "I'm sorry Nan…" Osha said "I've been reassigned. I'm not joining the rest of the crew on the journey home; I'm joining the recovery team being sent down to Bu'Thul." "Oh…" Nanaan said looking down looking disappointed also, but not angry either. "Well that's a pity" She said. "You know I worry about you a whole lot. I only want you to be treated well." "I am" Osha continued calmly. "The Order takes good care of me." "I would see to it that they do" Nanaan answered. "But still….I sometimes wish you could leave all that nonsense behind and just come live with me." "Well…" Osha continued. "You know it's not easy. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. It's just the way life is for me." Nanaan looked down for a moment and then tilted her head with a warm wrinkly smile. "Oh it's just me child" Nanaan chuckled "You know how I am when it comes to politics, I just like staying out of them." Osha let out a light chuckle too. "I'm just lucky to be in the company of Captain Blanc" Osha said "He's a good man and a great leader." Nanaan nodded and looked down again.

After a long silence, Osha spoke up. "Are you alright?" Osha asked. "Annie…" Nanaan said solemnly looking up again "I know this is your life and you know what you are doing. It's just...well…you're family to me. I only wish you could be here sooner." Osha's smile turned into a sympathetic straight line. She bit the bottom of her lip a bit and then looked deep into the hologram of Nanaan. "I will come home Nan" Osha said "Once this mission is over I will come back to Dantooine and visit you as I originally intended." Nanaan smiled warmly back with a slight tear coming out of the corner of her right eye. "I know you will promise me that" Nanan replied "I only hope nothing happens to you until then." Osha just smiled lightly and looked deeper into the hologram. "Nothing will happen to me Nan" Osha said confidentially "After what I've been through, I can assure you I will make it to see you again." Nanaan smiled but her look of worry did not go away. "I hope you are right" She replied calmly. "I am" Osha strongly responded "Nothing…I repeat…nothing is going to happen to me." Nanaan looked as though she had taken Osha's word but her expression didn't change.

Osha could still feel there was apprehension in her words as Nanaan kept looking back at her worriedly. She could only hope she was right. Finally Osha leaned back from the hologram a bit and her expression became serious again. "I have to go now Nan" Osha replied "The missions briefing will start soon." "Alright then…" Nanaan replied softly. Osha then let lose her serious gaze and tried to appear tranquil to Nanaan. "Trust me" she said "I'll be quite alright. I need to go now." "Annie…." Nanaan interjected as Osha was ready to turn off her device. Osha then looked intently into the hologram and waited for Nanaan's response. Nanaan smiled and replied "Come bake safely!" "I will Nan" Osha said smiling "Take good care now!" Quickly, she turned off her holographic device and put it away in her waist pack. She emerged from the alcove and made her way across the docking bay area towards where the briefing was being held. It was time to get the mission underway.


End file.
